When such electric cells are used as a power source in fragile equipment which includes e.g. electronic circuits, it is absolutely essential that their electrolyte does not come into contact with said equipment. It is known that potassium hydroxide which often forms the electrolyte has a particular tendency to creep along negatively polarized metal surfaces. More particularly, in the case of storage cells which not only are active for a longer time than primary cells but which often undergo stresses due to variations in active mass between the charged state and the discharged state, this phenomenon takes place in the long run and the negative current output wire transmits potassium hydroxide from the electric cell to the user equipment. It is possible to take special precautions to reinforce sealing of the electric cells to prevent any leakage of electrolyte even in the long run. However, such precautions naturally increase the cost price of the electric cell greatly.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention mitigate these drawbacks and prevent moderately sealed cells from electrolyte leakage even in the long run.